fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominique Alzado
Dominique Alzado is a wandering mage in the land of Fiore. He's an intellectual and rigorously pursues new information in the fields of science, medicine, psychology, lore, and most notably magic. He isn't much for sticking around, thus he has very few people he can call friends. His dream is to one day be a guildmaster, and take care of his own kids. Appearance He has sandy blonde hair that sticks out in spikes. He wears a brown bomber jacket, and a pair of camo pants with black, steel toed boots. His eyes are the color of amber and his rather young face misleads would-be opponents. He carries a large fan-like magic staff on his back as well. Personality Dominique is generally described as quiet, and impassive. His habit of wandering leads him to not get too involved in the affairs of wherever he currently is. Although, he will get involved if the problem becomes out of hand and presents a real threat. He's polite to the point where it's been turned into a way to gain the upper hand, and his sense of honor bars him from doing what it takes to win sometimes. He deplores people who scam, cheat, and murder and he sees them as little more than filth. While he has no problem killing these types of people, he won't unless he has too. He cherishes his friends immensely due to the fact that there's so few of them, and his family is either dead or gone. He's also somewhat of a clean freak, he hates germs and filth and values personal hygiene he sees this as above everything else. He also takes immense joy in the cataloging and research of beasts and powerful magic. He compiles his notes into a codex, a cross between a bestiary and a journal. He carries it with him everywhere, and it contains all his knowledge about the world. Dominique also has a soft spot for dogs, and he could never bring himself to hurt one. History Dominique's personality stems from his rather troubled childhood. Since he was a kid he had a fear of being social, he thought that if he said the wrong thing he be bullied endlessly. Ironically it was his shyness that led to his bullying, further securing his fear of social gatherings. He never brought it up to his parents, and either no one cared or saw what was happening. After becoming a young adult he started a life as a teacher, but this wasn't his fate. His mother had recently fallen ill to a plague that was sweeping through the countryside, and he knew his father would eventually succumb to it as well. Years of emotional torture alienated him to his emotions so this didn't seem to bother him. It was only after his father's passing and his acquisition of the family staff that Dominique left for Fiore. It took time, and pain before he eventually settled into his skin, and accepted himself. While this does not mean he's extremely sociable, he no longer fears social activity. It's been almost three years since his arrival in Fiore and he's established himself as a strong, formerly independent mage. And while passing through a seemingly boring town, he encountered a small, huddled old man. Initially mistaking him for a beggar, Dominique tossed him a few jewels. In return for this "gift" the old man offered to read his palm. Dominique agreed, and the old man revealed to him that he was to one day, join a guild and become someone worth writing about. Since then Dominique has joined up with the guild Purple Phoenix, but it is unknown if this is the guild the old man had spoken about. Synopsis Equipment Dominique's Codex: Dominique has a great knowledge of the beasts and powerful magics of Fiore. And about 2 years ago he started putting it down into a book which he guards very closely. Magic Staves: Dominique owns a magic stave gifted to him by his long dead father. Besides his Codex it is one of his most prized possessions. Magic and Abilities Layered Magic Seal Style: Dominique has the ability to use a number of Magic Seal techniques. He's quite proficient in this style, and he takes pride in it. * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Three_Layered_Magic_Circle:_Mirror_Water Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water]' '(三重魔法陣・鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Dominique creates three magic circles to reflect an opponents attack. * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Layered_Magic_Circle:_Sacred_Song Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song] (五重魔法陣・御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Dominique creates five magic circles, all representing their elements, directly above an opponent. This blocks the opponents ability to counter or escape until the spell is finished. Once the seals have gathered their energy, they blast the opponent with concentrated magical power. This spell is his second strongest, and he can use it quite quickly, however this takes an enormous amount of power. * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Skyscraper Ten Layered Magic Circle: Skyscraper] (十重魔法陣・摩天楼, Jūjūmahōjin: Matenrō): Dominique's most powerful spell. He surrounds the opponent with 10 magic circles all of different elements, this creates the illusion that the opponent is sucked up towards the sky after a violent explosion where they stand. This is then followed by the image of a great monster ripping open the space surrounding them and "attacking" the enemy. This attack doesn't actually hurt the opponent, but rather it scrambles their brain causing intense fear. This gives Dominique time to set up another attack or recharge his magical power. * Eight Layered Magic Circle: Meteor Field '''(エイト層状マジックサークル：流星フィール, Eito sōjō majikkusākuru: Ryūsei fīrudo): Dominique creates eight magic circles all of different elements in front of him. The magic circles gather energy before suddenly releasing a torrent of fireballs at the enemy. These fireballs surround the opponent preventing them from escaping. * '''Nine Layered Magic Circle: Astral Cannon (ナインレイヤーマジックサークル：アストラルキャノン, Nainreiyāmajikkusākuru: Asutorarukyanon): Dominique creates a large magic circle surrounded by eight smaller magic circles. The circle gathers energy before releasing it in a powerful beam capable of destroying anything in its path. The spell is extremely powerful, but it takes thirty seconds or more to charge and it can't be realigned. This spell also takes an enormous amount of magic power, and it leaves the user tired and susceptible to attack. Summoning Magic:' '''Dominique has the ability to summon beasts at will. He doesn't use this often, only when he needs help with recon, scouting, and very rarely assistance in combat. * '''Huginn and Muginn': Dominique summons two abnormally large crows that act as his eyes and ears. He can see what they see and hear what they hear. Naturally, he uses them for recon and for carrying messages. Immense Magic Power: Dominique possesses great magic power which is needed to perform his spells. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Dominique has spent his time wandering picking up martial art styles, and practicing them while travelling. His style revolves around stunning the enemy, and then breaking their bones. His skills have served him well, especially when he has run out of magical energy. Great Intellect: When not fighting, training, or resting, Dominique can be found studying the various fields of knowledge within Fiore. His travels have led him down some dangerous paths where only his wit had saved him. He has great knowledge of art, history, and science, but also psychology, medicine, war, and cryptozoology. Enhanced Durability: Dominique's travels have left him with a variety of scars, some visible, and some not. It is because of this Dominique has a resistance to pain and even some poisons. Staff Proficiency: Over the years Dominique has mastered the ability to use his staff in combat. Not only with magic, but as a blunt, striking weapon as well. Gallery Sacred Song.gif|Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song Jellal's Sacred Song.gif|Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song DominiqueAlzado.jpg|Dominique Mirror Water.gif|Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water Slm0075-3 (2).jpg|Dominique's Magic Stave Category:Mage Category:Staff User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Guild Mage Category:Purple Phoenix Category:Male Category:Blonde Hair Category:Caster-Mage Category:Summoning Magic User